


Short

by Ratt9



Series: KisaIta Drabbles [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 12:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18073298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratt9/pseuds/Ratt9
Summary: Kisame contemplates his partner's height. Kind of cracky.





	Short

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lightningpelt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightningpelt/gifts).



> This is likely the first of a series of KisaIta drabbles.

= SHORT =

Despite his reputation for being one of the most patient, respectful members of the Akatsuki, Itachi Uchiha was decidedly not in a good mood.

For one thing, he had a splitting headache—no doubt caused in part by the hours of sporadic coughing fits that had plagued him the night previous—and they had been standing in a middle-of-nowhere-forest waiting for their leader's anticipated communication for what felt like half a day now. Normally, these conditions, though unideal, would at least be something Itachi found tolerable—he had been in ANBU, after all—if it weren't for the fact that Kisame's solution to his own boredom was apparently to stare at Itachi so hard that Itachi could feel his eyes even half-blind and facing the other direction.

Far too tired to deal with this shit, Itachi tried to ignore it, but his ninja senses were too well-honed and could not be turned off. He tried moving out of Kisame's line of sight, but Kisame moved with him. Itachi had finally had enough.

"Kisame. What is it." Itachi tried to retain his neutral tone and mostly succeeded, though the words came out more as a statement than as a question.

"What do you mean, Itachi-san?" was Kisame's reply.

"You've been staring at me for the past half hour. Is there a problem." Another question that came out as a statement. Itachi couldn't find it in himself to care. Kisame shifted.

"There's no problem, Itachi-san," he said, "and I'm not trying to be rude. I'm just...making note of some observations."

Itachi's red eyes were unreadable, dangerous. "...Hm?"

Kisame readjusted Samehada, which was slung over his back. "It's just that...you're really short, Itachi-san."

For once, Itachi was momentarily rendered speechless in the aftershock of the shark man's uncharacteristically stupid words. Then—

"Kisame. I am thirteen."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading.
> 
> ~Ratt


End file.
